


Sweet Like Chocolate Kisses

by Mars_McKie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, Ignoct White Day Gift Exchange 2019, M/M, Recipes, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, White Day, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_McKie/pseuds/Mars_McKie
Summary: Ignis spends some time preparing chocolates for surprise White Day presents, but the secret is blown when Noct returns to their apartment early.A gift for the Ignoct White Day Gift Exchange!





	Sweet Like Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For @Blossattic on Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt - "I'm liking the white chocolate thing related to this celebration so a few things can go from there: giving out chocolate, playing with it, chocolate kisses (literal or referring to the candy thing), being dressed in a creamy colored scheme or even a cameo! Marshmallows can be a great option too. Soft and fluffy go well with the Love theme for this year. Remember these are only suggestions, I'm truly happy to receive anything that those options may have inspired you. Have fun! Come with new recipehs!"

_How to temper chocolate - heat most of the chocolate over a pan of boiling water until it reaches 46-48 degrees centigrade, stirring constantly. Take off the heat and add the remaining few bits of chocolate, stir, and allow to rapidly cool to 30 degrees centigrade before putting in the mould._

A cool breeze floated in through the open window, offering a heavenly reprieve to the stifling heat from the pot on the stove and the scent of chocolate that had turned from being dreamy to sickly sweet some hours ago. Temperature was key here- too hot or too cool and the chocolate would not temper properly. Ignis monitored diligently, his eyes never leaving the bowl of milk chocolate set over the pan of boiling water, one hand constantly stirring while the other checked the temperature on the electronic thermometer.

Once the chocolate hit 46 degrees, Ignis removed the bowl from the heat and stirred in the remaining few bits of chocolate, allowing it to cool quickly. Satisfied when the temperature reached 32 degrees, he brought the bowl back over to the island counter and set to work pouring it into the dome shaped moulds.

The whole of the counter was taken up by his previous creations- shiny chocolates of assorted shapes, colour and filling each intended for different people. A miraculously clear day in his schedule had allowed him to go through with his plan for making White Day chocolates and the results were highly satisfying.

When the shell of the dome chocolates had set, Ignis set another bowl of chocolate to temper in the same way as before while he added the orange creme filling and drizzled some of the remaining chocolate in the bowl artistically over a batch of shiny white heart-shaped chocolates. He wiped his hands on his apron, satisfied with the results.

“Hey! Specs! Are you in?”

Ignis cursed under his breath at the shout from the hallway as the front door opened and closed- he thought that he would have their shared apartment to himself today, believing that it was Noctis’s intention to go to the arcades with Prompto after his meeting with his father.

As it was, his boyfriend had returned early.

“Iggy? You cooking? Something smells divine,” Noctis called again. Ignis cast a frantic eye over the mass of chocolates on the counter and knew there was no way he could keep his endeavours secret.

“I’m in the kitchen, Noct,” Ignis called back. He turned his attention to the chocolate on the stove as Noctis walked in. “You’re back early.”

“Prompto got called into Crownsguard training- woah! Specs, are you opening a sweet shop?” Noctis grinned at the assortment.

“Um, no,” Ignis stumbled, flustered, trying to think of a quick lie and failing. He settled instead on the truth. “I was making preparations for my White Day chocolates.”

Noctis’s eyes bulged. “Damn! You know, most people go with shop-bought stuff.”

“That doesn’t sound anywhere near as fun as making them yourself,” Ignis smiled.

Noctis shrugged in response, and snatched a dark chocolate from the counter, popping it in his mouth before Ignis could stop him. Ignis made to swat at Noct with the tea towel, but Noct’s retribution was more instant than that as Noct bit into the chocolate.

“Argh!” Noct moaned dramatically, sticking his tongue out with half of the dark chocolate still on it. “It burns! Why’s it so hot?”

“Those would be the dark chilli chocolate ones I made for Prompto,” Ignis said with a self-satisfied smirk, pleased that his boyfriend’s thieving ways brought about its own punishment.

Noctis swallowed down the rest of the dark chocolate, grabbed a jug of milk from the counter and downed it, still grumbling. Ignis considered a white chocolate drizzle might help take the edge off the heat- though Prompto could handle his spices far better than Noctis, he didn’t want to cause the same reaction from him.

“The domed dark chocolate ones are filled with a whiskey ganache for Gladio,” Ignis continued to explain, once Noctis had calmed down. “There is milk chocolate domed ones with caramel for Iris, then the two I’m finishing off for His Majesty have half with a peppermint creme filling and the other half with an orange creme filling for Clarus, seeing how he taste tests almost everything the King eats.”

“Dad would trust them if they came from you,” Noct said, staring at the amount of work that Ignis had put in. He pointed to a batch of basic square milk chocolates pushed to one side, their quantity less than the other types of chocolate. “And these ones?”

They were Ignis’s first attempt at tempering and putting the fillings in the chocolate, which he had been slowly picking at himself. “Those are filled with a coffee creme; a test batch.”

Noctis grinned, the implication clear. “Yours then!” He picked one of the square chocolates up into his fingers and nibbled at a corner. “Trust you to put Ebony into chocolate!”

Ignis smiled and continued to stir the bowl even as Noct circled around the island counter to him. Gripping the Ebony creme chocolate between his fore and middle fingers, Noctis offered the chocolate to Ignis who dipped his head down to receive it. His lips wrapped around the tips of Noct’s fingers, lightly kissing them as he took the chocolate into his mouth. His first batch had not tempered perfectly, not quite achieving the shine or the distinctive crack as he bit into it, but his eyes fluttered shut as the taste of the Ebony creme filled his mouth. He moaned softly; he would have to go back and make another lot for himself when he had time now that he had got the art of tempering down.

Opening his eyes slowly, he saw the look of desire on Noct’s face as he admired the look of pure bliss on Ignis’s own face.

“Wow Specs,” Noct breathed. Ignis smiled, returning to stirring and checking the thermometer.

“I’m not quite finished yet,” Ignis said. “I have the bases for the orange and peppermint cremes still to go.”

“You really did think of everyone,” Noctis sighed.

“I hope they have as much joy in receiving them as I got in making them.”

“I don’t doubt it, and now you’re making me feel bad that I got your Valentine’s chocolates from the shop- maybe I should have made them myself.”

“I enjoy doing this, Noct. Besides, I’m sure I would have only been clearing up the mess you made if you were to try tempering chocolate,” Ignis teased with a smirk. Noctis pouted.

Ignis finally turned the stove off and brought the bowl of chocolate over to the island counter to add the final piece of chocolate and let it cool.

“I did love the roses, though,” Ignis said fairly, referring to the dozen red roses Noctis had presented him with.

“Yeah, they came from the Palace Gardens,” Noct admitted. “In a way I did grow them myself!”

“If I had known my flowers would upset your gardeners so much...” Ignis sighed.

“Yeah, yeah,” Noctis said. He wrapped his arms around Ignis’s waist from behind, his hands settling underneath the full length apron while he stood on tiptoes to rest his chin on Ignis’s shoulder, hugging Ignis tight. Ignis relaxed into his touch, arching his neck as Noctis peppered light kisses down the back of his neck. He hummed contently.

“You didn’t say who those ones were for,” Noctis murmured. Ignis glanced down at the counter- the tray of white heart-shaped chocolates with the milk chocolate drizzle. There was more of them than any of the other varieties.

“If I told you they have a mix of strawberry, raspberry and ulwaat berry creme fillings, would you guess?” Ignis grinned, knowing his boyfriend’s sweet tooth only too well. “I had intended for them to be a surprise.”

“Dammit, I’m sorry Iggy!” Noctis pressed his face into the back of Ignis’s shoulder. “I can pretend I didn’t see and I’ll still be surprised!”

Ignis smiled softly, checking the temperature of the melted chocolate again. Still too warm to use. He felt Noctis shift slightly behind him, and with trained reflexes Ignis swatted just as Noct’s fingers reached forward to dip into the bowl, satisfied when his boyfriend cried, “Ow!”

“None of that now, not while I’m still using it,” Ignis chided lightly.

“Come on, just one lick!”

Ignis remained firm, ignoring his boyfriend in favour of stirring. He felt Noctis huff against his neck and he smirked, still ready for if Noct’s fingers darted forward again. He wasn’t ready for when the hand underneath his apron started twitching, tickling at his stomach through his button down shirt.

“Eep! Noct!” Ignis quickly dissolved into giggles and the fingers wriggled their way over his ribs. He dropped the spoon in the bowl, his hands trying to come down to defend himself, but the apron worked to keep Noct’s hand trapped against his ticklish midriff.

In the confusion, Ignis was left defenceless and Noct snatched up one of the white chocolate hearts with his free hand, popping it in his mouth before Ignis could do anything.

“Noct!” Ignis cried, and with an effort he pushed them away from the counter to save the other chocolates from being stolen. In retribution, Noctis kept up his tickle attack on Ignis’s stomach and ribs, his fingers tweaking here and there and causing laughter to bubble forth from Ignis. It really wasn’t fair that Noctis knew his weaknesses like this!

Ignis managed to grab hold of Noct’s wrists and spun himself around in his boyfriend’s grip so that he faced him, but before he could chastise him Noct leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips. Ignis’s protest died as Noct kissed him, his arms wrapping around Noct’s smaller waist, his boyfriend’s mouth pressing again his and forcing his lips apart so that Noct’s tongue could slip the chocolate he had stolen into Ignis’s mouth.

“Mmph!” Ignis moaned at the surprise. The white chocolate had melted ever so slightly in Noct’s mouth, but as he bit into it there was still the tell-tale crack of perfectly tempered chocolate. The raspberry creme offered a sharp tartness in contrast to the creamy white chocolate.

Noct surged forward into the kiss again, his tongue sparing with Ignis’s as he chased the taste of the berry filling, each locked in the hot kiss.

Ignis gasped as he pulled away, breathing heavily and looking down with hooded eyes as Noct smiled up at him.

“I approve!” Noctis grinned with a wink. “I only wished to share my White Day gift with you!”

“I’m sure there will be plenty to share out once I have boxed the rest up,” Ignis said, pressing a kiss to the tip of Noct’s nose. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I should finish up before the chocolate gets too cool to use.”

“Do you need a hand with that?”

“Can I trust you to help box them up without pinching any more?” Ignis frowned.

“I... wouldn’t count on it!”

Ignis slipped from Noctis’s grip and returned to the counter. “I should only be a short while longer.”

“Alright. I’ll be over here if you need me, Specs,” Noctis said, giving a small wave as he walked over to the sofa. Ignis watched him as he walked away and thought to himself, _damn, I am the luckiest man on this star._

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I need to explain the artwork (providing it uploads properly!) - I recently pulled a muscle in my hand (the one that I draw with, because it would have been so much simpler if it was the other hand!) so drawing this was... interesting TT-TT thus it wasn't finished with colours, but I hope you like it! Happy White Day all!
> 
> Please do not repost my artwork without my permission


End file.
